The gear lever assembly is a very common application of control devices of the present type for manual and automatic gearboxes. An example of a gear lever assembly allowing both automatic and manual gear-shifting can be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,314. This document discloses a gear lever which can be moved about a transverse main axis, for displacement between different operational conditions in an automatic gear-shifting mode. The gear lever can also be moved about a second axis, which is transverse to the main axis, for changing between the automatic gear-shifting mode and a manual gear-shifting mode. Due to the fact that the second axis of rotation is supported on a hub on the first axis, any clearances in the various components will be added and will be enlarged at the gear lever knob. This may impart a feeling of lack of stability and uncertainty as to whether the correct gear position is engaged.